Love Knows No Bounds
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Random little short stories dealing with certain pairings in Rocky Horror. Title may change because it sucks :/
1. Cold

_**Yay! Another thing to procrastinate with because I don't wanna write My Immortal or RotSHFS! x) But seriously. This literally hit me at 3 this morning...so...yeah...yay. x) Hope you like it. :3**_

**_This is Riffgenta. :D Deal with it. x)_**

* * *

It was a late night in December when an 8 year old Magenta tiptoed into her older brother's room. He was sleeping in his bed, snoring slightly. Magenta wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug, standing beside her brother's bed. She was shivering slightly.

"Riffy," she whispered. Riff Raff grunted. "Riffy."

"Yes, Genta?" Riff Raff asked, opening his eyes a little.

"Can I…Can I sleep with you tonight? It's really cold…" Magenta stared at Riff Raff with big, sad puppy dog eyes.

"Er…" Riff Raff sighed. "Okay." He lifted his blanket and waited for Magenta to climb in next to him.

"Riffy…thank you," Magenta mumbled, snuggling up next to her older brother after he let the blanket fall back down on them. "You're the best big brother ever."

"Thank you," Riff Raff smiled, wrapping a protective arm around Magenta and holding her tightly. "You're the best little sister ever."

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"Riffy…why do mommy and daddy fight so much?" Magenta asked. "Riffy?"

"Um…it's a long story…I'll explain it later…just try to get some rest, okay, Genta?" Riff Raff whispered. "You need to get some sleep tonight."

"I love you, Riffy," Magenta murmured. "Promise me you'll always be with me."

"I promise I'll always be with you, Genta," Riff Raff sighed. "Now, please. Get to sleep."

A few minutes of silence passed before either sibling spoke. Riff Raff thought Magenta had fallen asleep.

"Riffy…will you sing me a lullaby? Please? I can't get to sleep."

Riff Raff sighed again. Magenta was a weird kid, he had to admit that.

"Okay…what do you want me to sing to you?" He asked.

"Anything, Riffy."

Riff Raff thought for a moment.

"Okay…here we go…" Riff Raff cleared his throat.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_"

Riff Raff listened for the sound of Magenta's breathing. She was holding onto him, curled into a little ball, trying not to go to sleep.

"_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound"_

By the time Riff Raff was finished with the chorus, Magenta was fast asleep. Riff Raff ran a hand through her auburn hair, lips curving into a smile.

"Good night my sweet princess…" He murmured before allowing himself to fall asleep.


	2. Camp

_**It. Was. So. Late. When. I. Wrote. This. I was so tired. x) So jazzed for camp. And instead of working on a different story, I write this out. x) Yes. That is why it can take me forever to write a chapter of a story, guys. XDD Anyways, this is Janet/Magenta...yay. x) I call it Jangenta because my friend thought I was looking for a name for this pairing when I mentioned Manet (ST Janet) so...yeah...x) Then I fell in love with the idea of Janet and Magenta. Don't judge me. CAAAAAAAAMP, AWAY! :D**_

* * *

Camp. Janet hated the woods. She hated bugs, spiders, bees, nature in general. But that didn't stop her parents from dragging her and a few of her friends into the woods for a week.

Oddly enough, her family had planned the trip in a rush when Janet's older sister had told them she was gay and happened to be dating her friend. Her parents freaked out, but Janet was confused. She didn't understand why her parents forced a trip.

But Janet ignored it. She invited a few of her friends, Betty Monroe, Columbia, and Magenta Vitus. Originally, she didn't want Magenta to go with her, she wanted Brad, but her parents refused to allow a boy on the trip.

"I don't see why we have to go to the woods!" Janet whined.

"Oh shut up, Janet," Magenta hissed.

"Why did I even invite you, Vitus?" Janet asked.

"Because Columbia wouldn't go without me," Magenta snickered. "It's sad whenever an intelligent girl won't even spend time with your family without me."

"Shut up," Janet mumbled. "Let's go."

"Don't talk to Janet like that!" Betty shouted.

"Can we just get to the site in one piece, please?" Columbia begged.

"Not if my sister's girlfriend is going," Janet sighed.

"You let Janet's friends go! Why can't Annie go?" Marie shouted. "It's not like we're going to have sex there just because she's my girlfriend, mom!"

"She can't go because we can't trust you!" Ralph shouted back at Marie.

"Why? Because I'm a lesbian? You wouldn't care if Janet took Brad, would you?" Marie screamed. "No, because she's not different! She's a boy-chaser, so you don't care if she gets pregnant! I'm not allowed to bring who I want because you two are both homophobes! I'm not going unless Annie can go!"

"Annie is not allowed to go anywhere with our family!" Harry shouted.

"Yeah, well I'm not going either!" Marie screamed, storming down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

Magenta started laughing.

"What's so funny, Genta?" Columbia asked.

"When Riff Raff told mom he was gay, she just said whatever and don't get effed in the ass by some random guy," Magenta laughed.

"Oh…" Columbia said, suppressing a giggle.

"Riff Raff's gay?" Janet frowned. "I never knew that."

"Yeah…told me a few years ago. Then he went on and told me how he and Frank had sex…it was quite disgusting, if you ask me," Magenta shrugged. "Hard to believe he's seventeen, isn't it? How he talks like us."

"We're not that much younger, Magenta…two years," Betty frowned.

"Um…I thought he was eighteen," Janet mumbled.

"Almost. Then he'll move in with his boyfriend, leaving me alone with mom. Quite sad, actually…she's always drunk and crying," Magenta sighed. "Sometimes, I miss dad. But other times, I'm frickin' happy he died. All he did was yell at us."

"Really?" Janet asked. Magenta nodded.

"Janet! Time to go!" Emily called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Janet said cheerily. She hurried out of her room and down the stairs, followed by her friends.

They all piled into the backseat. Magenta was sitting by Janet and the door. Janet didn't want to sit next to Magenta at all, but ignored her sarcastic comments during the trip.

"So…Marie. She's gay. That's interesting," Magenta snickered. "Why didn't she come with us?"

"Because she didn't want to."

"Why not?" Magenta asked.

Nobody replied to her question.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, except when Betty tried to get everyone singing. Magenta quickly put a stop to that by screaming at Betty. And when they started to get closer, Betty started being extremely annoying.

"Are we there yet?" Betty asked.

"No," Magenta answered.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"Are we there-"

"Betty! Stop asking! We're not there yet! Gosh!" Magenta shouted. "You're about the stupidest, most impatient person I've ever met!"

"And you're a spoiled brat," Janet said.

"And you're a closeted lesbian," Magenta replied.

"Don't even joke about that, Magenta!" Betty shouted.

"Will you kids be quiet please?" Emily asked politely.

"I'm fifteen. Not nine," Magenta sighed.

"Be quiet, Magenta," Columbia frowned.

The car was silent for a few minutes, much to Janet's enjoyment.

"Are we there yet?"

Everyone groaned.

* * *

By sunset, they were at the campsite and the tents were up. Harry and Emily were making dinner while the kids hung out in their tent.

"I'm so bored," Betty whined.

"Shut up, Betty. I'm sick and tired of hearing your voice," Magenta shouted. She fell onto her back, spreading her arms and legs. "Though it is very boring here."

"How about we play a game?" Janet suggested.

"Boring," Magenta sang.

"Um…what would we play?" Columbia asked.

"Games are for babies," Magenta commented.

"Why did you come with us if you don't want to do anything, Magenta?" Betty asked.

"Because I'm so bored at home and I don't want to listen to my brother cry out his boyfriend's name all night every night…it gets old after a while," Magenta sighed.

"That's disgusting," Betty shook her head.

"Your mom is disgusting," Magenta laughed.

"We can play truth or dare…or hide and go seek…what do you guys wanna do?" Janet asked. Magenta shot up.

"Truth or dare!" She cheered.

"That sounds fun," Columbia smiled.

"I don't like that idea," Betty frowned.

"Deal with it," Magenta giggled. "Let's play. Who goes first?"

"I don't care," Janet shrugged.

"Okay…I will," Magenta grinned devilishly. "Janet, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Janet blinked. "Why would I choose dare?"

"Who do you like?" Magenta asked.

"Nobody," Janet replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes…is it my turn now?" Janet asked. Magenta nodded. "Truth or dare, Columbia?"

"Dare," Columbia smiled.

"I dare you to go touch a tree and run back before Magenta counts to five," Janet smiled.

"Aww…okay," Columbia frowned. She jumped up and ran out of the tent.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven," Magenta counted loudly. Columbia dove back into the tent, panting.

"Oh my gosh…that tree was so far away…I hate you, Janet," she laughed.

"Dinner!" Emily shouted.

Janet, Columbia, and Betty all started crawling out of the tent. Janet stopped after she noticed Magenta not moving.

"Are you gonna eat, Magenta?" She asked. Magenta shook her head. "Okay…if you get hungry, just come on out, okay?"

"Okay," Magenta shrugged.

* * *

Janet had managed to drag Magenta out of the tent for the campfire. Columbia and Betty were throwing marshmallows at each other.

"No! Eat it, Betty!" Columbia shouted, trying not to laugh.

"You eat it, Columbia!" Betty shouted back at her.

Columbia threw a marshmallow at Betty, hitting her on the head and watching it fall into the fire and disappear. Janet and Magenta sat down together.

"Are you okay? You seem lonely," Janet whispered.

"I'm just tired," Magenta shrugged. "I always get like this when I'm tired."

"No you don't. You get really angry when you're tired…what's wrong?" Janet asked.

"Nothing. Can I please go to bed?" Magenta asked. "I was trying to fall asleep."

"No. We're about to sing campfire songs," Betty shouted. Magenta stood up and walked back into the tent.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"Betty!" Janet shouted. "I'm going to go to sleep too…goodnight."

"Goodnight," Columbia giggled, throwing another marshmallow at Betty.

When Janet walked into the tent, she found Magenta curled up into a ball under a blanket in her sleeping bag. She was already asleep.

"Goodnight, Magenta," Janet whispered, climbing into her sleeping bag.

* * *

It was late when Janet woke up. Columbia and Betty were asleep. They were sharing a sleeping bag, which Janet had expected to happen since they'd been friendly all night. Columbia was holding onto Betty's arm.

Janet heard soft crying from outside. She crawled out of the tent, careful not to wake the sleeping girls. She immediately noticed Magenta, wrapped up in her blanket, sitting by the remains of the campfire alone.

"Magenta?" Janet whispered, standing up and walking over to Magenta. She sat down next to the red head. "Are you okay?"

"Go away, Janet," Magenta growled.

Janet set a hand on Magenta's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Magenta?" She asked.

"I don't think you care, Janet," Magenta sniffled. "Please go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Magenta turned towards Janet.

"Actions show emotions better than words," she mumbled.

"Then…show me what's wrong…I just want to know what's bothering you, Magenta. We may argue a lot, but I really do care about you," Janet smiled.

Magenta leaned forward and kissed Janet. Janet, shocked and confused, pushed Magenta away.

"What was that?" Janet asked.

"That was what was bothering me, Janet," Magenta sighed. "I knew you'd react that way…with you being religious and all."

"So…you…like me?" Janet asked.

"Yes…I've wanted to do that since we were ten…I've always liked you," Magenta mumbled. "I just never knew how to tell someone like you…"

"You should have just told me," Janet smiled, scooting closer to Magenta.

"Do you…like me back?" Magenta asked.

"Actions speak louder than words," Janet giggled. She gently kissed Magenta, intertwining her fingers with Magenta's. Magenta pulled away and glanced at Janet's parent's tent.

"What if they wake up?" She asked.

"I don't care," Janet whispered. She rolled over onto the ground and pulled Magenta down with her. "I like you and they can't change that."

Magenta smiled.

* * *

"Wake up!" Columbia giggled.

Janet opened her eyes and stared at Columbia and Betty.

"What?" She asked.

"Why are you and Magenta hugging?" Betty asked. Janet looked beside her and nearly screamed.

"Hm?" Magenta asked sleepily. "What's going…oh my god! Janet!"

"Lemme guess…you and Magenta had a talk last night?" Columbia asked.

"Yes," Janet sighed. "What about it?"

"She told you something private?" Columbia asked. Janet pulled Magenta closer.

"Yes."

"I knew you two would make an adorable couple," Betty giggled. "Now you two'd better separate before your mom and dad get up, Janet."

"Good idea," Janet laughed, standing up and sitting down on a log.

Magenta followed her, smiling like an idiot.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but…I'm glad I came with you, Janet," she giggled.

"I'm glad you came too," Janet smiled.

"Good morning, girls," Emily sang, climbing out of her tent. "How was your night?"

"Great," Janet answered with a big smile.

* * *

_**OCs...blah. x) I need to be more creative with names. Yvette woulda been pretty, but I don't want to use the awesomeness that is France. XDD**_

_**Unless I finish chapter 3 of RotSHFS, this is the last thing you'll get from me for at least a week. So...see you again soon...x) Oh, and reviews make adorable Janetgenta (I can't stick with one name, can I? x)) babies. WOOHOO!**_


	3. Kiddies

_**I'm really getting sick of this. D: I stayed up until 3 writing. x) You're welcome.**_

_**This is Frankgenta. Gawd, I love 2nd graders. They're so adorable! slnfoa**_

* * *

"Stop pulling my hair, Frank!" Magenta cried, turning around in her seat. "It really hurts!"

Frank stuck out his tongue at Magenta. The two were in second grade, Frank was eight and Magenta was seven.

"I'm being serious, Frank! Stop it! My brother will make you stop!" Magenta shouted.

"By doing what? Trying to hit me? Your brother is the weakest boy I've ever met!" Frank laughed. Magenta frowned.

"Just stop!" Magenta repeated, turning back around to work on her mathematics worksheet. Frank leaned forward and flicked Magenta in the back of the head. He sat back and acted like he was working, suppressing giggles.

"Stop it, Frank!" Magenta screamed. The teacher walked over.

"What's wrong, Magenta?" She asked.

"Frank won't stop pulling my hair and flicking me!" Magenta shouted, turning around and pointing at Frank.

"I am not! Stop lying!" Frank shouted back at her.

"Frank. Stop bothering Magenta," the teacher scolded Frank.

"Miss Morris!" Janet called, waving her hand in the air. "Miss Morris! Betty needs help with the worksheet!"

"Okay, Janet. Please just give me a moment," the teacher said, smiling. "Now, Frank. If I see you lay on more hand on Magenta, I'm going to call your mom, okay?"

"Okay! I'll be a good boy!" Frank shouted, saluting Miss Morris as she walked away. He leaned forward after she was out of earshot. "Genta…what's the answer to number two?" He whispered.

"Seven," Magenta whispered, rolling her eyes. She turned back to her paper.

"Thanks," Frank smiled. He looked down at his paper and frowned. "Five plus five is seven? Okay then." He wrote the number seven down in the blank.

"Idiot," Magenta mumbled.

"Miss Morris! I have to pee!" Columbia announced.

"Okay," Miss Morris replied. She hurried back to her desk and wrote a note for Columbia.

"My mommy said you have to go with me!" Columbia shouted.

"Why?" Miss Morris asked.

"'Cause my mommy said that if you don't go with me, Ima get touched by a boy. Boys have cooties. I don't want cooties," Columbia smiled.

"Okay," Miss Morris laughed. "Behave, Frank."

"Okay, Miss!" Frank nodded. Miss Morris and Columbia left the room. Frank stood up and walked up to Magenta.

"Hello?" Magenta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My mommy said that girls like hearing that they're pretty. So…you're pretty," Frank smiled.

"Um…thanks?" Magenta blinked.

"Our mommy says that you're a bad influence! Get away from my sister, Frank!" Riff Raff shouted from the other side of the room, standing up. "She doesn't like you!"

"You're pretty!" Frank shouted back at him. "My mommy says that your mommy is pretty!"

"My mom says that I need to be friends with Janet," Brad added.

Frank rolled his eyes. He smiled at Magenta.

"I like you," he said. Magenta giggled and looked away from him, hiding her blush. "You know what my daddy says you should do if you like a girl?"

"No…what?" Magenta asked.

"Pull her hair and bother her," Frank answered. He pulled Magenta's hair and ran off. "I like you!" He shouted as he ran out of the room.

"That was weird," Janet commented. "Betty…do you know how to do number ten?"

"No…I'm stuck on number two," Betty sighed. "Miss Morris wasn't very helpful."

Frank walked back into the room.

"Miss Morris said I need to get my booty back in the classroom and in my seat," he said as he walked to his chair and sat down. He stretched and tapped Magenta on the shoulder.

"Yes, Frank?" Magenta asked.

"Do you wanna go out?" Frank asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Sure," Magenta smiled.

"No! Mommy says that you can't date until you're sixteen!" Riff Raff shouted.

"My mom said that I can only date Brad," Janet giggled.

"My dad said that I can date when I'm dead," Eddie added.

"Whoa! When did you get here?" Betty asked.

"I've been here," Eddie frowned. "Nobody ever notices me."

"I'm gonna go out with Frank whether mommy likes it or not!" Magenta shouted at Riff Raff.

"My dad said that I can't kiss Ralph anymore," Brad frowned.

"When did you kiss Ralph?" Betty asked.

"Yesterday…we were in my tree house and we wanted to practice for girls and my dad caught us and said that what we were doing was an abomination."

"My dad said that being gay is okay," Frank announced. "So I'm gay."

"If you're gay then you can't kiss my sister!" Riff Raff shouted.

"Shut up, Riffy!" Magenta screamed.

"Wanna bet, Riff Raff?" Frank asked.

"Yeah! You can't kiss my sister!" Riff Raff shouted, laughing triumphantly.

"Well then," Frank snickered. He grabbed Magenta and kissed her, despite her kicking and trying to push him away. "I win!" He announced when he pushed Magenta away.

"Do it again and I'll beat you up, Frank!" Riff Raff shouted, standing on his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

Frank shrugged and kissed Magenta again.

Miss Morris and Columbia walked back into the room.

"Frank!" Miss Morris shrieked. "What are you doing?"

Frank pushed Magenta away.

"Riff Raff said I can't kiss Magenta even though I like her and I said I could and he said no, so I proved him wrong!" He shouted in his own defense. "Magenta didn't mind."

"She was kicking and trying to scream!" Betty shouted.

"No she wasn't!" Frank cried. "Betty's a meanie-face liar!"

"Frank! We're going to the office!" Miss Morris shouted. She grabbed Frank's arm and started pulling him away. Magenta jumped up and chased after them.

"Frank! No!" She cried. Eddie jumped up and tried to push the teacher down, only managing to get her to let go of Frank.

"Magenta!" Frank shouted. Magenta ran into him and knocked him down by accident. She started giggling uncontrollably.

"I like you too, Frank," she said.

"Frank!" Miss Morris shouted. Frank quickly stood up and ran out of the room, but not before winking and blowing a kiss at Magenta.

"Um…wow…" Columbia mumbled, scratching her head. "What did I miss?"

"A whole lot," Janet said, giggling. "A whole lot, Columbia."

* * *

_**Reviews make Riff Raff beat the living crap out of Frank for kissing Magenta. x) Yes.**_


	4. Goodbye

_**Last one for today. x) Gosh. Anyways, this is Columbia/Brad...I really don't know what's got me writing these random pairings, but whatever. x)**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Rocky Horror, I'd be suing this site for allowing other fandoms. x) But in all cerealness. Richard, Jim, Kimi to an extent. Why do we need disclaimers? There we go.**_

* * *

Brad and Columbia were sitting in his tree house, their usual hangout place since they were ten. Both were fourteen.

"I can't believe you're moving," Brad mumbled, staring at the wooden floor of the tree house. "Where are you moving to?"

"My mom says we're going to New York…I don't wanna go…I'm gonna miss you," Columbia whispered. "I'm gonna miss this tree house…we have so many memories in this old thing."

"You can move in with my family," Brad suggested, looking up at Columbia.

"I can't," Columbia said, trying her hardest not to cry. "My mom said I can't move in with you." She started crying. Brad immediately wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I don't want to say goodbye," he whispered. "Is there any way you can stay?"

"No," Columbia murmured. She started crying into Brad's shirt. "I don't wanna go to New York! I wanna stay here with you!"

"Stop crying," Brad ordered. Columbia looked up at him. "No more crying."

"Brad," she mumbled. Brad placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"No more tears, Columbia. This isn't worth it," he whispered. He moved his hand and cupped Columbia's face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "No more crying ever."

"Brad," Columbia repeated.

"Columbia, I love you. Don't cry. You aren't allowed to cry," Brad smiled. Columbia grabbed Brad's hand with hers and smiled, sniffling softly.

"Brad…I love you too," she said. "Do you want to watch the sunset with me?"

"Sure," Brad nodded. Columbia and Brad crawled over to the doorway and sat beside each other, watching the golden yellow sunset fall below the horizon.

Columbia scooted closer to Brad until she was practically sitting on his lap.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She asked softly, barely above a whisper.

"I guess so," Brad replied, gently running his hand through Columbia's short red hair.

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon," Columbia whispered. "Do you think we could handle a long-distance relationship?"

"As long as we can be together, Columbia, I'm fine with anything," Brad answered.

"Columbia!" Columbia's mom called.

"I have to go…I'll come back tomorrow morning, okay?" Columbia smiled. Brad nodded as she climbed down.

"Bradley!" Brad's mom called when Columbia had run out of sight. Brad sighed and climbed down. He hurried into the house.

* * *

Columbia and Brad were sitting in the tree house again. Columbia was relaxing next to him, holding his hand.

"So…I guess you're leaving today…" Brad sighed. "I can't let you go without a way to remember me…"

Brad let go of Columbia's hand and crawled towards the doorway, climbing down and running into his house. Columbia sighed, waiting eagerly for Brad to hurry back. Brad hurried out of his house, slamming the door and hurrying back up into the tree house, holding a box tightly against his chest.

"What's that?" Columbia asked when Brad set the box down between them.

"It's pictures and notes and random objects for you," Brad smiled. "So you'll never forget me and the time we spent together in Denton. Open it."

Columbia hesitantly opened the box and pulled out a few pictures. She nearly started crying as she looked through the pictures.

"That one's from the first time you ever came up into my tree house. We were eight, remember? You visited with Magenta and Magenta left you here alone with me," Brad smiled. "After ten minutes, we were close friends."

"Yeah…I remember," Columbia smiled. "And this one…we were at Frank's house. It was right after he got the pool and we went swimming together…"

"That was the day I started liking you," Brad smiled. "You were so nice to me."

"And this one," Columbia's voice lowered. "This one was at my dad's funeral…you were the only one of our friends to try to comfort me…I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's okay," Brad smiled. He reached into the box and pulled out a note. "You wrote me a note when you were twelve. You gave it to me, blushing like mad. I read it right then and I never gave it back…but I did write you something back. Read it."

Columbia took the note from Brad and unfolded it.

"Dear Columbia," she began aloud. "I like you. Would you like to go out with me? I'd be fine with a yes or no because I can't be mad at you. I don't see how anybody could ever be mad at you. Love, Brad."

She started crying, hurriedly putting the pictures and the note back in the box. Brad crawled over to her and hugged her.

"I don't want to go," she squeaked. "I can't go, Brad."

"Yes you can," Brad replied. "You're going to New York. I'll always be here, waiting for you to call me, Columbia. You're going to New York with your mom."

"I can't!" Columbia cried. "If I go, then I won't have you anymore! I won't get to see your smiling face or hear your voice every morning. I'll be all alone! I don't want to be alone!"

She looked up at Brad, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I can't," she whispered.

Brad leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Columbia's. He pulled Columbia closer, wrapping his arms around her in a tight and loving embrace. Columbia wrapped her arms around Brad, trying to stop crying. Brad pulled away from her and smiled sadly.

"I love you, Columbia. Please, don't cry. It kills me when you cry," he whispered. "I'm going to call you each morning and be the first person you hear and I'll call you every night. I'll be the one to tell you goodnight each night. I'll always be waiting for your calls."

"What if you find someone else, Brad?" Columbia asked. "What would I do then?"

"I'm never going to find anyone else, Columbia. I love you and only you," Brad answered. "Even if I searched the world, I'd never find anyone as amazing and beautiful as you."

Columbia sniffled and squeezed Brad as hard as she could, bringing a smile to both their faces.

"Columbia! It's time to go!" Columbia's mom shouted.

"I'll call you every day, Columbia," Brad whispered.

"I'll call you every day too, Brad," Columbia smiled. "I love you…bye."

Columbia grabbed the box, climbed down from the tree house and ran off. A single tear slid down Brad's cheek.

"I love you too, Columbia," he mumbled. "Goodbye."

* * *

_**Reviews make Columbia come back for a heart-warming second part. :D jk...maybe...I dunno...**_


	5. Memories

**_M'kay...well...I never thought I'd write this. It's been kinda just...rattling around in my brain for a while. Welp...Frankgenta is weird. x)_**

* * *

_ Frank and Magenta were lying on their backs, staring up at the clouds. It was a sunny day in early June. Frank and Magenta were holding hands._

_ "That one looks like a heart," Magenta said, pointing at a cloud on her left. "And that one looks kinda like cupid."_

_ "Yeah…they do…that's cool," Frank started laughing. He pointed right above him. "That one looks like you."_

_ Magenta looked up at the cloud. She smiled. "Well…the one next to it looks like you."_

_ "Yeah…it does," Frank replied. He turned his head and smiled at Magenta. "The cupid and heart are meant to be with those clouds."_

_ "I love you," Magenta said. "Hey…look at that one."_

_ Frank looked where Magenta was pointing. "Which one?"_

_ "Sit up. It's easier to see," Magenta said, sitting up. Frank sat up too. "Do you see it?"_

_ "It's…beautiful," Frank whispered._

* * *

Frank couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong. He'd been a great man. He was faithful in his relationship with Magenta, he didn't try to rush Magenta into anything she didn't want to do, he even proposed to her.

But, instead of preparing for a wedding, he was sitting there. Lost in his thoughts. Lost in his memories.

He couldn't figure out what he did to cause this…

* * *

_Frank and Magenta were sitting on the beach. It was summertime, almost time for their senior year to begin._

_ "I wonder what kept us from coming earlier this summer," Magenta thought aloud. She looked at Frank. "I mean…we spent all summer in town, never bothering to come to the beach. Why?"_

_ "Never had the time," Frank said. "I was always busy and when I wasn't…it was too late. Sorry."_

_ "It's okay. As long as I'm with you," Magenta whispered, scooting closer to Frank and smiling._

_ "We should probably start heading back home now," Frank said, pointing towards the horizon. "The sun's setting."_

_ "Oh, it's so beautiful," Magenta cheered softly._

_ "No more beautiful than you," Frank said. "Come on. We really need to go."_

_ Magenta frowned. "Okay…we'll always have time in the future to come back, right?"_

_ "Yeah," Frank said cheerfully. "Come on."_

* * *

Frank sighed.

No matter how long he thought, he couldn't figure out why this had happened. He'd never done her wrong intentionally. And now…

All he had left were memories.

* * *

_"I love you, Frank," Magenta stated. "What did you want to talk to me about?"_

_ Frank smiled nervously. He didn't know exactly how to tell her…_

_ "Well?"_

_ "Magenta…I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore," he said quickly._

_ "What? How…why…?" Magenta's green eyes started filling with tears. "Why?"_

_ Frank took a deep breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little dark blue box. He kneeled down before Magenta._

_ "Magenta Vitus…I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore," he said. His voice was shaking like crazy. "I want to be your husband."_

_ Magenta stopped breathing for a moment. She watched as Frank opened the box._

_ "Will you marry me?"_

_ "Yes!" She shrieked. Frank stood up and hugged her. "Frank! I love you so much!"_

_ Frank took a step back and took the ring out of the box. He held out his empty hand. Magenta placed her hand on top of his and Frank slid the ring on her finger. Magenta pulled him into another hug._

_ "I love you so much," she whispered._

* * *

Frank was barely able to keep from crying. His vision was blurring. His eyes were filling with tears. Luckily, he managed to keep from breaking down.

Why did this have to happen to him?

* * *

_Frank and Magenta were walking down the sidewalk, spending some alone time together before everyone started asking questions. There were few cars driving around, which made sense. Kids were in school, parents were working…not many people left to go out driving._

_ One car was speeding down the street. Magenta just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when it crashed._

_ The driver and passenger were fine. Magenta…was not. She was lying in a pool of her own blood. She was close to dying already. The ambulance couldn't make it in time._

_ "Oh god!" The driver got out of the car. "Is she going to be okay?"_

_ "Go," Frank growled. He fell to his knees at Magenta's side._

_ The driver didn't listen. He stepped closer to Magenta and Frank. "Do you think she's going to be okay?"_

_ Frank slowly looked at the man, tears in his eyes. "Go! Go away!" He screamed. "Don't you understand what go away means? Go away! Now!"_

_ The man grabbed his son, who had managed to climb out of the totaled car, and ran._

_ Frank looked back down at Magenta._

_ "Magenta…" He whispered. "I love you."_

_ "I…I love you too…Frank," Magenta managed to say._

_ "Magenta…"_

_ "Frank…how bad is it?" Magenta asked._

_ Frank smiled. "It's not that bad…" He lied._

_ "I'm not going to die…we'll be able to watch the clouds again…go to the beach…we'll get married…" Magenta said. Her voice was getting softer each passing minute. "Right?"_

_ "Yeah…" Frank's voice cracked. He gently picked up Magenta's hand and held it tightly with both hands. "We'll watch the clouds. We'll go to the beach and stay there as long as you want, Magenta."_

_ Magenta coughed. "Frank…I love you…"_

_ "I love you too," Frank whispered. Magenta didn't say anything. "Magenta? Magenta!"_

_ Frank sat there for at least an hour. Nobody else drove by. Eventually, an ambulance did show up. It was far too late by that point._

* * *

"And we have Frank here to say a few words," the pastor announced. Frank stood up and slowly made his way to the podium. He faced the room full of people. Everyone was crying. Frank glanced at Magenta's family. Her mother, father, and brother were all sitting there. Her brother was trying his hardest not to cry. Her mother was bawling. Her father…he was staring at the floor vacantly.

Frank cleared his throat. "Well…Magenta was my fiancé…and I'm haunted by the memories of her final moments every minute that I am alive. Sometimes…I wish I were the one that was lying in the casket, not her. I can easily remember our first date."

The words caught in his throat as he glanced around the room, looking at everyone.

"It was a sunny day in early June. We were sitting under a tree, watching the clouds. I remember seeing Magenta point out a cloud that looked like a heart…"

* * *

_**I really need to stop writing this stuff. o_o And I don't know what they do at funerals...I've never been to one before. I just made a guess...I think I did right though. o_o Gawd this was hard to write.**_

_**Reviews do nothing. Well...not for Frankgenta. REVIEWS GET RICHARD AND PATRICIA TO MARRY EACH OTHER! /shot/**_


	6. Car Wreck

_**OH GAD. WHY IS THIS SO SHORT? IT WAS SO MUCH LONGER ON MY IPOD. XD Well...I wanted to show you all that I'm still alive. This is Branet or whatever you wanna call it. XD**_

_**Yup. Smashing, right? xD**_

* * *

Brad sat up until two in the morning, waiting for his fiancé to come home. He wanted to apologize, so he'd went out and bought a bouquet of roses and a necklace for her.

But she'd been gone nearly all night.

The phone started ringing, scaring Brad half to death. He answered it hesitantly, not sure what kind of person would call him at two in the morning.

"Is this Brad Majors?" It wasn't one of Brad or Janet's friends...that was obvious.

"Yes...who are you and why are you calling?" Brad was mad. Whoever was calling was being very rude.

He did have a hunch who it was. But...he hoped to God he was wrong...

"This is Denton hospital...Janet Weiss, your fiancé, was in an accident. I'm sorry."

Brad nearly dropped the phone. He couldn't see anything. All he could hear was Janet screaming at him, storming out, and driving off. Brad tried to speak, but every word got caught in his throat. After a few minutes, he regained his ability to speak.

"She's...dead...?" Brad wanted to punch himself in the face. He was an idiot.

"Yes. We're sorry, mister Majors." Brad hung up. It was rude, yes, but he didn't care.

He started crying. It was his fault. He heard Janet, telling him that everything was going to be okay. Saying I love you.

Brad heard the phone start ringing again. He didn't want to answer it, but he did.

"What?" He growled.

"Brad. I love you." They hung up.

"Brad. Brad. Brad. Brad!"

Brad woke up. Janet was leaning over him, with a small smile on her face. Brad sat up.

"You're awake," she whispered. Brad pulled her close, tears running down his face.

"Janet," he managed to say.

"I love you."

* * *

_**XD I feel like it's crap, but whatever. I worked, like, two hours on it. :3 Not even.**_

_**Reviews are smashing.**_


	7. Run, Riffy, Run

_**Mkay, well, wrote this last night. :) Just so you know, it would be better if you listen to Run, Joey, Run either BEFORE reading this (recommended you listen before reading this story) or during reading. It'll make more sense that way.**_

_**The song, Run, Joey, Run, belongs to David Geddes. Lyrics (also, most of the dialogue) belong to him.**_

_**Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to Richard O'Brien, Jim Sharman, and I guess Kimi Wong in a way. :3**_

* * *

Magenta was a simple fifteen year old girl. She was naïve and easily manipulated. But when she did the deed with her lover, Riff Raff, she knew exactly what she was getting in to. Her father, of course, overreacted when Magenta opened up to him.

"Daddy…I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"What?" her father shouted. "I'll kill that boy Riff Raff!"

"Daddy!" Magenta cried, running over to the door to try to keep her father from leaving. "Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault. He means so much to me! Daddy please don't! We're gonna get married. Just you wait and see!"

Her father slapped her as hard as he could, knocking her to the ground. When she pulled herself back up to her feet, she stared at her father with tears in her emerald eyes.

"Daddy," she whispered.

Her father slapped her again, even harder. She fell to the ground and watched as he stormed out of the house.

Magenta stood up and ran to her room to call Riff Raff.

"Riffy, don't come over. My dad and I just had a fight and he stormed out the door. I've never seen him act this way, my god, he's goin' crazy. He said he's gonna make you pay for what we've done so run, Riffy, run!" she warned him.

"Daddy please don't," she whispered, silently praying and crying in her bed. "It wasn't his fault."

Riff Raff hopped in his car and drove like a mad man towards Magenta's house. He didn't want anything to happen to her. She was his everything…he had to protect her as best he could.

When he reached her home, he got out of his car and Magenta ran to him. She was crying and her face was bruised. From her father, no doubt.

Magenta's father appeared out of nowhere, holding a shotgun aimed at Riff Raff. He tried to sneak up behind Riff Raff, but Magenta saw him.

"Watch out!" she cried in an attempt to save her lover. "He's got a gun!"

Magenta stepped in front of him as her father shot the gun. Magenta fell to the ground. Riff Raff ran to her and held her close. His hands were bloody.

"Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault. He means so much to me. Daddy please don't, we're gonna…get…married," Magenta's voice had become a whisper. Her eyes closed before she could finish what she was saying.

Magenta's father was crying. He dropped the gun and covered his eyes to hide the tears from Riff Raff. They could both hear angels harmonizing.

Magenta's final words hung in the air, keeping both men from moving at all. Then Riff Raff heard her soft voice.

_Run, Riffy, Run._

Riff Raff took off running.

_Just you wait and see._

* * *

**_Story based on Run, Joey, Run. Obviously._**

**_:) Reviews are smashingly hyper-realistic. So...yeah...:D_**

**_And hopefully you understand the last line of the story...o_o_**


	8. Momma Please Don't Cry

_**.-. Don't ask. I was listening to Criminal by Britney Spears. Long story short, Frankumbia is adorable when paired with this song. .-. Don't judge me.**_

* * *

Columbia's mom always warned her to avoid bad boys with tainted hearts. Columbia's mom always told her to find a nice man and settle down, have a few kids, and be a good little housewife. But Columbia wanted to have fun. She didn't want to be a housewife. She wanted to party and dance the night away.

She was sixteen when her mom kicked her out. Columbia didn't care. She had her friends to stay with.

Of course, friends can only put up with so much crap.

Columbia found herself back on the streets within a month of being kicked out. She didn't know what to do. On the streets of Denton, Ohio with a small bag of money. That was all she had.

It was cold the night she met _him_. She could easily remember feeling the wind on her bare arms. Someone had bought her jacket from her for fifty bucks. Fifty bucks that went to buy a bottle of beer. Someone stole the bottle, and the rest of her money, when she was using the restroom.

She'd been wandering the streets for a little under an hour when a white pick-up truck pulled up and stopped beside her. A man with a big curly black afro poked his head out the window.

"Hey," he called to her. At first, Columbia ignored him, thinking he was looking for some cheap fun. She wasn't about to stoop that low. "Hey!"

"Yes?" Columbia turned back to face the truck.

"Come here."

Columbia hesitated at first. She stared at him for a minute, trying to decide if it was safe or not. He was smiling at her, his green eyes shining. Columbia was drawn to him. He was charming. She hurried over to the truck and leaned against the driver's side door.

"Yes?"

"You look chilly. Would you like a place to stay for the night?" the man asked. Columbia loved his accent. It made him even more charming.

"Sure…who are you though?"

"Frank-N-Furter. And you?"

"Columbia."

"Hop inside, Columbia. We can head back to my home and get you situated," Frank said with a big smile. Columbia didn't think twice about hopping into the passenger seat and heading to the stranger's house.

It wasn't a long trip. It wasn't very far outside of Denton, and Columbia learned quite a bit about her knight.

He was quite wealthy, and he owned quite a large house. He was from London and he had two servants, both from Germany.

His clothes confused her. It was women's lingerie, something that a man usually did not wear. Unless he were high.

But Columbia didn't complain or question. She had a warm home for the night, and she was happy to have that much.

They stopped at a castle and Frank gave her no time to stare at it in shock. He dragged her into the castle and up the staircase into a bedroom.

"I am sorry, Columbia. But it is quite dark out, and you should probably rest," he explained.

Columbia couldn't explain what she liked about him. He wasn't that attractive. He was less attractive than most of her friends. He wasn't a smooth talker. He was odd.

But something about him made her go crazy inside. She wanted to be with him, even if it ended up being a one-night stand. She wanted him so bad.

The next thing she knew, she was lying next to him, her clothes crumpled on the floor beside the bed. She curled up next to Frank and fell asleep. She loved him.

* * *

Months passed. Columbia still slept with Frank, but not as often. He'd become a cheater and a murderer and…a criminal.

He'd killed many people to try to create the perfect sex toy. Much to Columbia's displeasure. Her knight, who had once been the shining light in the darkness of her life, was now her killer. He hadn't actually killed her, but every time she saw him in the lab, she died a little more inside.

He succeeded in creating his Frankenstein sex monster. But Columbia never thought he'd run to her when Riff Raff and Magenta turned against him.

They killed his creation. It was painless, but cruel nonetheless.

And they were going after him next.

Columbia couldn't bear the thought of him falling to the floor, dead. She ran into his arms, burying her face in his chest. Riff Raff was pointing the laser at them both.

"How sentimental," Magenta teased.

Columbia didn't want to believe that her only friend had turned against her and was mocking her love. She hoped it wasn't Magenta, but she knew it was. Only Magenta could be that sarcastic.

"Well, Frank…it appears this is the end. Any final words before you say hello to oblivion?" Riff Raff asked.

Columbia nearly exploded with rage. She'd trusted Magenta and Riff Raff. And they turned on her and Frank the second they got a chance. She wanted to scream and yell and cry, but Frank held her as close as he could.

"Riff Raff…Magenta…" he began.

Columbia couldn't hear what Frank was saying. She remembered what her mother had told her.

_Don't fall for a criminal, Columbia. They're bad. They break your heart and they're no good at all._

"Momma…I love him…" she whispered. "He's all I have…please don't cry…"

Columbia managed to get a glimpse of Riff Raff before he pulled the trigger. She squeezed Frank as tight as she could, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

_**Kay, thanks for reading. .-. Not too proud of this. Kay...review please. I'll love you forever.**_

_**Unless you're one person. And you know who you are. I hate you. And you know I do. So...go away. :) You know who you are, 'Fizzy'.**_


	9. Just Like Transsexual

_**._. This is Riff/Frank. I was forced to write it. ._. You know who you are...suggesting this...**_

_**I hate you. x)**_

_**I hate this so much. It feels so rushed, yet slow. And the ending feels so sudden. Ugh. XD By far my least favorite thing I've ever written.**_

_****__**Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to Richard O'Brien, Jim Sharman, and I guess Kimi Wong in a way. :3**_

* * *

Transsexual was far more advanced than Earth. Transylvanians needed to learn more about the planet called Earth to take it over. And the first person to come to mind for a trip to Earth was the prince, Frank-N-Furter. And since he was of royal blood, he had to take a servant with him.

It wasn't a difficult choice. There was only one servant he actually wanted to spend years with. So they were in space faster than anybody could sing the chorus of the Time Warp.

"Frank, why must I go with you?" the servant asked, quite bored already. Nobody wanted to spend more than fifteen minutes with the prince. And he was being forced to spend years with the bloody prince. "Why did you not choose my sister? She must be worth more to you than I, a lowly male servant."

"Riff Raff, stop your complaining. You get to leave that bloody hellhole you call a home for years and, as a bonus, you get to spend the time with someone as brilliant as I," Frank said with a smug grin. Riff Raff rolled his eyes. "It's not every day someone gets to go on a trip with the prince of Transsexual."

"But why not my sister? She must be of more use to you than a male servant," Riff Raff continued to argue, even though they were stuck together no matter what the prince wanted.

"Quite honestly, I'd rather not have a woman with me," Frank responded with another smug grin.

"But my sister is-"

"Riff Raff! We shall not continue this discussion!" Frank shouted. "Prepare my bed. I am beginning to feel tired."

Riff Raff bowed his head politely. "Yes, master." He shuffled away towards the prince's room.

Frank smiled and jumped up to follow the servant. He hurried into his room and shut the door behind him, locking it.

"Well, Riff Raff," he purred, silently walking up behind Riff Raff and pushing him down on the bed. "It appears we are alone now."

"M-master!" Riff Raff cried.

"Shush, Riff Raff," Frank whispered, lying down on the bed next to his servant. "You would not want to wake the others."

"Master…we are alone…" Riff Raff mumbled, trying to get off the bed. Frank refused to let him leave. "Master…please allow me to leave. I am sure you want your privacy."

"I cannot allow that, Riff Raff. Just enjoy yourself. Give yourself over to pleasure…there is no harm in it," Frank looked at Riff Raff. There was no denying the prince what he wanted, no matter how badly you wanted to say no.

Riff Raff had no choice but to allow Frank to do what he wanted.

* * *

Late in the following afternoon, they landed on Earth. Outside of a town called Denton and in the middle of a forest. The perfect spot for a medieval castle spaceship.

Frank was still asleep, not to Riff Raff's surprise. Frank usually slept late into the evening, no matter what time he fell asleep the day before.

Riff Raff got to work, cleaning the castle. It didn't take long to clean the entire castle, considering Frank had only been in two rooms the entire trip.

It was around seven at night when Riff Raff started cooking dinner. Frank wasn't due to wake up for another good hour. But he knew his luck couldn't be that good.

Frank walked up behind Riff Raff and wrapped his arms around the butler's waist.

"Good morning, Riff Raff," he purred.

"It is night, master," Riff Raff mumbled. "Please leave. I am cooking for you."

"Morning, night, it does not matter," Frank said. He rested his head on Riff Raff's shoulder, watching what the man was doing. "What are you making?"

"An Earthling dish. I heard it is very good," Riff Raff answered through gritted teeth. "Now will you please go away?"

"Mmm, no darling," Frank murmured, closing his eyes. "Smells good."

"Thank you. Now, please leave so I can finish," Riff Raff repeated, growing impatient with the prince.

"I am so lonely in my room," Frank complained softly. He whimpered like an infant. "I do not want to be alone any longer, Riff Raff."

Riff Raff rolled his eyes. He hated Frank. Frank used everyone for his personal gain and then threw them away.

"Master…dinner will be finished in about twenty minutes. Please leave so I may finish," Riff Raff repeated for a third time. Frank was being invasive of his personal space yet again. Riff Raff liked his space.

"Aw…fine," Frank mumbled, stepping back away from Riff Raff. "Then will you keep me company?"

"Yes, master. Now please."

Frank sighed and left Riff Raff alone.

Riff Raff had to admit, Frank did respect personal space sometimes. And he could be quite caring. But that was where the good things about him ended.

The twenty minutes passed too quickly. Riff Raff served Frank his dinner and stood by idly, waiting for the prince to finish eating.

"Serve yourself…eat, Riff Raff," Frank ordered with a smile. "After dinner, I would like to go back to bed." Frank winked at Riff Raff.

"Yes, master," Riff Raff muttered, making another plate of food for himself. He sat down and grimaced at the food. He was a horrible cook. But Frank seemed to like the food…

"So, Riff Raff…how old is your sister?" Frank asked. The question didn't come as a surprise to Riff Raff.

"She is two years younger than I. Fifteen years old," Riff Raff sighed happily. "I wish I were back on Transsexual with her…"

"Do you…have feelings for her?" Frank asked softly. Riff Raff detected jealousy in his voice.

"No, I do not."

Frank looked relieved. "Have you ever slept with someone younger than you?"

Typical conversation with the prince. Everything led back to sex.

"Yes, I have," Riff Raff answered, taking a hesitant bite of his food. He had to resist the urge to spit it back out. "You are sixteen, correct?"

"Yes, I am sixteen."

Riff Raff was slightly embarrassed of the fact that he had been a virgin until the night before. It was rare for a man to be a virgin at his age on Transsexual. Even his sister could proudly proclaim that she had slept with a man by the time she was thirteen.

"Who was your first?" Frank asked.

"I hardly believe that is a proper conversational topic for dinner, master," Riff Raff stated.

"Answer, Riff Raff."

Riff Raff couldn't hide his blush. "You, master."

"Oh, so yesterday was an important day for you." Riff Raff nodded. "Well, I am happy to be able to say that I was your first."

Riff Raff pushed his plate away and waited for Frank to finish.

"Contrary to popular belief, I enjoy romance," Frank said, slowly taking another bite of his food. "Long walks on the moon-drenched shores, watching movies, I enjoy doing things like that."

Riff Raff was slightly surprised by Frank. Nobody mentioned that he did anything romantic.

"This is good, Riff Raff. Where did you learn to cook?"

"Magenta was teaching me how to cook before we left…I am not very good…I nearly burnt the house down any time I attempted to cook without her supervision," Riff Raff chuckled.

"My mother once tried to teach me how to cook…it ended in an explosion," Frank smiled at Riff Raff. He pushed his plate away. "Well, I am done. That was really good. Your sister must be a great teacher."

Riff Raff stood up and picked up both plates, going to wash them before Frank asked to go to his room.

"Do you watch to watch a movie, Riff Raff?" Frank asked, following Riff Raff.

"No thank you, master," Riff Raff mumbled. "I have cleaning to do."

"Oh, please? I am so lonely in this big castle," Frank sighed. "Please?"

Riff Raff had no say yet again. He quickly finished washing the plates and put them away. Frank clapped with glee and gently pulled Riff Raff out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards his room.

"What movie do you wish to watch, master?" Riff Raff asked.

"Any movie. Just something to pass the time," Frank said. Riff Raff knew what that would lead to. "Maybe we could go into the town. Shop for a little bit. Learn the dialect on Earth."

"I would prefer going into town, master."

Frank stopped. "Please stop calling me that, Riff Raff."

"Yes sir."

"I guess we are going to Denton…we should change clothes before leaving," Frank giggled. He let go of Riff Raff and ran off to his room. Riff Raff sighed and shuffled to his room.

He quickly changed out of his dirty butler clothes into a new suit. That was all he had. Suits and his servant rags. Frank barged in.

"How do I look?" he asked, modeling. Riff Raff rolled his eyes and turned to look at Frank.

He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black shorts.

"Should I change into something more…Transylvanian?" he asked. "Or would I stick out too much?"

"I would recommend you wear a little more clothing, master," Riff Raff answered. "Fashion on Earth is different than fashion on Transsexual. More clothing is better here."

"Oh…well…I guess I shall change…" Frank sighed, turning and leaving the room. He walked back in after a few minutes and modeled again. "How is this?"

Riff Raff was surprised by Frank's second choice. It was a denim jacket, dark blue jeans, and a gray t-shirt. It fit well with the Earth fashion.

"Should I put on some makeup?" Frank asked.

"No, master. I am ready to go," Riff Raff said. He was actually kind of looking forward to going to learn about Denton.

"Oh. Okay," Frank walked out of the room. Riff Raff followed him. He had no idea how they were going to get to Denton. They had no transportation and he assumed that Denton was at least twenty miles away.

But Frank always had a plan.

* * *

It was afternoon by the time Frank and Riff Raff arrived back at the castle. Frank had spent quite a bit of money on clothes, food, and movies.

"The sun is horrible…why do they have a sun here?" Frank asked for the millionth time. "Transylvania does not have a sun, and we are fine."

"Earthlings need the heat to survive," Riff Raff answered. "I am going to make dinner before you go to bed."

"Riff Raff…will you sleep with me tonight?" Frank asked. "It is so lonely at night…"

"Master…you have only slept alone for a day. You cannot be that lonely," Riff Raff sighed.

"Please stop calling me that. And I am that lonely."

Frank was needy. He didn't like sleeping alone…or being alone at all. He followed Riff Raff everywhere. Riff Raff knew that having royal blood did make you lonely on occasions, but never lonely enough to beg.

"Riff Raff, please?" Frank begged. "I hate being alone at night."

"Why do you not just ask an Earthling to sleep with you? I would like to sleep alone tonight."

Frank looked genuinely hurt by Riff Raff. "Riff Raff…mother always warned us not to fall for a servant…or anyone for that matter…Riff Raff…please, I beg of you. Just one night."

"Master…I would like to sleep alone," Riff Raff said.

"Do you want to watch the moon with me? Please?" Frank wasn't going to take no for an answer. But he didn't want to force Riff Raff to say yes. Eventually, Riff Raff knew he was going to say yes.

Frank continued to beg Riff Raff to spend some time with him. It was nearly midnight when Riff Raff finally gave in.

"Fine, master. I will watch the moon with you."

Frank clapped with joy, grabbed Riff Raff's arm, and dragged him upstairs. Frank stopped outside a locked door.

"I have never been inside this room," he said. "I was told the ceiling is just a big window." He threw the door opened and walked into the room, Riff Raff following close behind.

The moonlight covered the room in a pretty lavender color. Frank shut the door behind them.

"I love the moon. But Transsexual's moon is prettier," he said, looking up at the moon. "Do you not agree?"

"Transsexual's moon is a light purple color, not white like Earth's. It is much prettier," Riff Raff mumbled. "Only the blind would disagree." He walked to the middle of the room. "It feels like we are back in Transylvania…standing on the moon-drenched shores…I miss it."

Frank walked up behind him. "Our home is very pretty…I made mother create a room to remind me of home." He wrapped his arms around Riff Raff's waist, looking up at the moon again. "It feels exactly like home…"

"Master…why did you mention what your mother had told you earlier?" Riff Raff asked.

"Because I was trying to tell you something," Frank answered. "But I do not think you understood."

"I understood." Riff Raff turned around to face Frank. "I understood everything. I could not figure out why you had chosen me over my sister until you said that."

Frank smiled.

"Fr-frank…" Riff Raff began. "I…um…I am happy you chose me to come with you. I…"

"Riff Raff…do you want to go to sleep?" Frank asked, cutting Riff Raff off. "You seem tired."

"I would like to go to sleep," Riff Raff said. His lips curled into a smile. "But I would not want you to be alone."

Frank couldn't help smiling like a fool.

* * *

_**._. I really hope it's not like LOLSUDDENENDING. XD Feels like it is.**_

_**Reviews are smashing. :) Thanks for reading.**_


	10. You're My Everything

_**Bradgenta. ._. I don't know why. Bradgenta reminds me of Al/Peggy sometimes...**_

_**Well...anyways...**_

_****__**Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to Richard O'Brien, Jim Sharman, and I guess Kimi Wong in a way. :3**_

* * *

Brad gently touched the picture sitting on his bedside table. He stared at it for a moment, trying to remember everything that had happened. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I loved you…" he whispered, picking up the picture. "If we hadn't fought…if I had just been a better man…if I hadn't told you to leave…"

He could remember the night perfectly, even though it had been many years since then.

* * *

_He'd been sitting on the couch, eagerly awaiting Magenta's arrival home. She was a few hours late, but it didn't bother him. He assumed she'd stopped by her friend's house._

_ The phone rang, breaking his train of thought. He quickly answered it, hoping it was Magenta._

_ "Magenta, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please come home!" he cried immediately._

_ "Sir, are you Brad Majors, Magenta Majors' wife?" Brad was shocked that the voice on the other end wasn't Magenta or any of her friends' voices. He could barely answer._

_ "Yes, I am Brad Majors."_

_ "Brad, your wife was in an accident. You should come see her in the hospital. We're sorry, mister Majors."_

_ Brad dropped the phone. He couldn't see anything. It was his fault. She was in the hospital…_

_ "Mister Majors?" the woman on the other side continued to try to get Brad's attention. He was already heading out the door._

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Magenta," Brad whispered. He touched the picture again. "You were so beautiful…"

He stood up and headed for his door. He wanted to visit her grave again. He needed to see her again.

It was a short walk, he'd moved closer to the graveyard shortly after the accident. He sat down in front of the stone with Magenta's name on it.

"Magenta…I am so sorry…I should be the one in the grave…not you…" he mumbled, looking down at the dirt. "I can't even tell you how sorry I am…I shouldn't have told you I wished you were dead…I should have grabbed you and held you…I shouldn't have let you leave…"

He couldn't keep from crying.

* * *

_She looked so peaceful, lying on the hospital bed. She had a large cut on her cheek, and she had trouble breathing from what Brad could tell. She looked like a doll, lying almost perfectly still._

_ Brad stood beside her bed for a few minutes, gently stroking her uncut cheek. She was still unbelievably beautiful._

_ "Magenta…" Brad whispered. "Why did it have to be you?"_

_ The beeping somehow kept Brad from crying. At least he knew she was still hanging on, trying not to die._

_ He slipped his hand into hers, smiling._

_ "Magenta…I know you can survive. You're too strong to just lie back and die…" he said. "Please…give me a sign that you're going to be alright."_

_ Magenta's hand twitched._

_ "Magenta!" Brad almost broke down. Magenta was going to be alright. "Magenta! Please, I love you. Please don't let this be the end."_

* * *

"I was so happy when you moved. I wanted to cry…I wanted you to sit up and hug me…I wanted you to tell me everything was going to be okay…I wanted you to open your beautiful eyes," Brad whispered. "You never did…I never wanted to leave your side. I wanted to be there when you woke up. I wanted to be the first person you saw when you finally woke up…"

He looked back up at the tombstone and read what it said aloud.

"Magenta Majors. 1974 to 1997."

"Damn it!" Brad shouted, pounding his fist on the dirt, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Magenta, why couldn't it have been me?! You had so much to live for! You had a long life ahead of you! You could've been anything you wanted! It's all my fault! If I had just kept you from leaving…"

* * *

_The second day wasn't any better than the first. Brad was still sitting by Magenta's bed, holding her hand. He'd sat up all night, crying and begging for her to wake up. He couldn't bring himself to fall asleep._

_ "Magenta," he murmured. "Magenta, please just open your eyes and look at me…just tell me you're going to be alright."_

_ Magenta whimpered._

_ "Magenta!" Brad shouted. "Magenta! Magenta!"_

_ A nurse entered the room and walked over to Brad._

_ "Mister Majors…you should go home and get some rest…I'm sure your tired," she whispered, gently setting a hand on his shoulder._

_ "No! I have to be here for her! If she wakes up and I'm not here…" Brad couldn't finish. He burst into tears. "Magenta."_

_ "Mister Majors…please," the nurse pleaded. "Get some rest. We'll call you if there are any changes."_

_ "No," Brad said flatly._

_ "Mister Majors."_

_ "I'm not going home!" Brad screamed. "I'm never going home! Not without Magenta!"_

* * *

"You were my everything…I don't want to live without you…it's hard to move on…" Brad whispered. "I'm never going to meet anyone as beautiful and as sweet as you. I can't remarry."

He sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at Magenta's name. He felt someone sit down beside him and grab his hand. He looked to his right and saw a woman, staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Brad, I love you," she said. Her voice sounded far away.

Brad hesitantly reached out to touch her face. The moment his hand came in contact with her face, she disappeared.

"M…magenta…was that you?" he whispered. "Still so beautiful."

* * *

_Brad did end up at home. The nurses finally forced him to go home. It had been nearly three days since Magenta's accident. The doctors didn't tell him, but she wasn't going to live much longer. Her organs were shutting down. Her body was turning against her._

_ He sat by the phone all night, trying desperately to stay awake. He dozed off. The sound of a telephone ringing woke him up._

_ He quickly picked it up once he realized what had woken him up._

_ "Hello? Hello! Answer me! Please! Is Magenta fine?" Brad couldn't stop asking questions. He knew why they were calling him._

_ "Mister Majors…Magenta passed away an hour ago. We're very sorry," the woman on the other side seemed sad._

_ "She's…" Brad couldn't finish the sentence._

_ "Yes…we're very sorry, mister Majors."_

_ Brad hung up. He didn't want to hear any more._

* * *

"I don't want to move on…it's been sixteen years…I don't want to let you go, Magenta…" Brad whispered. The woman reappeared behind him.

"Brad…you have to…you can't dwell in your grief forever. You have to find someone to love. For me," she told him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at the tombstone. "If you can't do that for yourself, do it for me. I want you to be happy."

Brad started crying.

"Stop crying, Brad," Magenta ordered. "You're much stronger than that. You can find someone else, I know you can. I want to see you smiling."

"But…Magenta…"

"Do it for me…" she repeated, her voice growing softer. "You'll always have the memories of us. Stop wallowing in your sorrow and find love again."

She disappeared, leaving Brad with an empty feeling. He stood up and looked around. It was sunset.

"I love you, Magenta," he said. He turned and walked out of the graveyard, looking forward to the next day.

* * *

_**Then Brad meets Nation and they have babies. ._. Such an adorable story. Kay, thanks for reading. Review please. :D**_


	11. Last Christmas

_**This is the first Riff/Columbia story I've written...not really but whatever. x) Christmas-themed! Just ask any of my friends, I've been obsessed with Christmas for the past few days. .-. We'll see how well this goes.**_

_**And it's short. Deal with it.**_

_**Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to Richard O'Brien, Jim Sharman, and I guess Kimi Wong in a way. :3**_

_**Last Christmas belongs to the British duo, Wham!**_

_**Though the Glee version was the one that I listened to. .-.**_

* * *

Columbia was standing by a big tree, trying to avoid getting snowed on. She was watching two people flirt with each other. She couldn't keep from tearing up as she watched them. She still loved him. But she knew she was a fool, he loved someone else.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away,_ Columbia thought, backing up against the tree. She couldn't take her eyes off the two. They looked happy, just being together.

"Hey, Columbia," a blond boy said, his voice muffled by a scarf wrapped around his neck. He walked over to Columbia, standing beside her. "What are you…" he noticed Columbia staring at Frank and Magenta. "Oh…I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Riff Raff," Columbia whispered. She managed to look away from the two long enough to look at Riff Raff. She smiled. "I mean…how could you predict this?"

Riff Raff covered his nose with his gloved hand, trying to get rid of the stinging chill.

"The snow looks absolutely beautiful in her hair…little flecks of white in a fiery red mass of hair," Columbia said, rubbing her hands together. "I see why Frank wants her."

"She's not any prettier than you. I say you're more desirable," Riff Raff mumbled. "Don't you love Christmas?"

"Yes, but I hate snow," Columbia giggled. She looked out into the snow again, only to end up watching Frank and Magenta. Riff Raff looked at Columbia and frowned. She was on the verge of tears again.

"Columbia…do you want to come over to my house?" Riff Raff asked. "My mom made hot chocolate and we can watch movies in my room." His cheeks grew pink once he'd realized what he'd said.

"Hot chocolate sounds good," Columbia said with a big smile. She looked at Riff Raff.

"Um…do you want to go now?" Riff Raff asked, moving the scarf down so he could be heard clearly.

"You start heading to your house…I'll catch up," Columbia said, her smile fading quickly.

"I can wait…" Riff Raff said quickly. He pulled his hands out of his jacket pockets and smiled. Columbia glanced at Magenta and Frank. "If you don't want to go…you don't have to…"

Columbia looked back at Riff Raff, a smile spreading across her face. She reached out and took Riff Raff's hand. "Let's go. It's getting cold out here."

Riff Raff and Columbia started walking away from the tree. Columbia looked back at Frank and Magenta.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away,_ she thought again. _This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._


	12. I Want to Hold Your Hand

_**Well, this is completely random and out of the blue...I wrote this in about...thirty/forty-five minutes, while listening to I Want to Hold Your Hand (Glee/Chris Colfer's version...) on repeat...adding up to about...um...70 times? x) And the song is mainly 'I want to hold your hand' so...the lyrics separating the 'scenes' seem repetitive, but it's the song...XD Not really, but whatever.**_

_**I think the fact it was Glee's version and I could easily remember WHY Kurt sang it affected what the story was about...I kinda used...experience for this. x) Though it was my grandpa...oh well...**_

_**ANYWAYS, I hope you like this...I haven't written Riffgenta in a long time...XD At least, it feels like a long time. Sorry for the super long author's note...I can't stop rambling. DX**_

_**I do not own I Want to Hold Your Hand. That belongs to The Beatles.**_

_**I do not own Rocky Horror. That belongs to Richard O'Brien and Jim Sharman. :)**_

* * *

_I want to hold your hand_

Riff Raff could remember her first day of school. She'd started screaming and crying, clinging to him like a frightened child. It took ten minutes, at least, to pry her away from him long enough for him to get to class. The minute he showed up at that door to take her home, she'd attached to him again, burying her face in his shirt and crying softly.

He remembered that slowly, she'd grown to not need him when she went to school. She started running ahead of him, and by the time he'd caught up to her, she was in the classroom in her seat, giggling and chatting with her friends. He'd leaned against the doorframe, smiling silently to himself before he had to leave.

_Please, say to me. You'll let me hold your hand._

She had run to him when she fell and scrapped her knees for the first time. She'd been crying, her face and eyes red. He'd dropped to his knees and held her in a tight embrace, letting her cry until she felt better.

He'd taught her how to cross the street, how to ride a bike, how to read, how to count. He'd taught her so many things. Slowly, they grew farther and farther apart, she stopped needing him. But he never forgot how she clanged to him as a child, how she crawled into bed with him nearly every night, how she relied on him for protection.

_You, got that something. I think you'll understand._

The way she smiled at him, the way her hair gently fell on her shoulders, the way it shined bright red in the sun. As she matured, he found himself loving her more and more. She was nothing he had ever seen before, she was an angel in human form.

The accident had happened so fast. She was driving to her friend's house, leaving him back at home for the last time. She'd run out without speaking to him, still angry about the fight the night before. They'd never had a chance to make up.

As he stared down at her, lying so vulnerable, so fragile-looking in the hospital bed…he felt angry. Guilty, sad, hurt, angry…his emotions were going wild. He felt the tears running down his cheeks as he tried to see the girl he'd always known before.

_I want to hold your hand…_

He carefully sat down in the chair next to her bed, gently running his finger down her cheek, biting his lip in an attempt not to cry. He took his hand away from her face, desperately wishing she would open her beautiful, emerald eyes and hug him like she used to.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out other than a soft squeak. He closed his eyes and cursed silently to himself, blaming himself for what happened.

All he wanted was for her to open her eyes…for her to be okay…for her hold his hand and tell him that everything was going to be okay…

He opened his eyes. She looked like a doll. A fragile little doll, something that would break at even the gentlest touch.

_Now let me hold your hand._

He slipped his hand in hers, holding it tightly. He felt more tears start to run down his cheeks. Time was running out…he needed to resolve any conflict he believed remained between them before it was over. He reached his free hand up to her face, gently moving her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I…I blame myself…for this…if I had just…if I had just said sorry…you wouldn't have left…"

He shook his head, standing up. He gently planted a kiss on her forehead.

"My dear sister…I'm so sorry…I wish…I wish I could have five more minutes with you…just five more minutes…" his voice trailed off. He tightened his grip on her hand, never wanting to let go. "Magenta, I want you to know that I am truly sorry, I regret every fight, every unkind word I ever said to you…if I could redo it…if I could get a second chance…I would change everything…I would have never said any of that stuff…"

He let go of her hand and took a step away from her.

"Goodbye…my sister…"


	13. Listen Closely

_**Thanks to Akane Kuran for the title. XD Seriously. I've been stressing over this because I couldn't think of a title. -_-'**_

_**Anyways, this is a test with deaf Magenta...um...I'm not exactly very well educated about ASL/deafness/muteness...I mean, I tried studying a bit about it, but I just am unsure about writing with a deaf character...but if it goes well and gets good reception, I have a story planned kind of like this. x)**_

_**Well, here it is. Trying to focus less on dialogue (...this is part of the reason I liked writing with a deaf character) and scenery/feelings, but I'm not really good at that...-_- Sorry.**_

* * *

It was a snowy day in January, shortly after Columbia's sixteenth birthday. She and Magenta were walking hand-in-hand, something they did without thinking, through Denton. Columbia smiled, finally happy that Magenta's mom agreed to let Magenta go walking around with Columbia without Riff Raff.

Magenta, on the other hand, looked nervous and hesitant. Every so often, she would stop walking and stare at the ground. She would resume walking not a moment later, hoping that Columbia didn't notice that she stopped.

To put it simply, Columbia noticed.

But she didn't dwell on that fact too long. She had a plan, a plan that she had to go through with. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was forcing her best friend out into something she obviously didn't want.

_Columbia, _Magenta signed, stopping suddenly and pulling her hand away from Columbia. Columbia turned around and forced herself to look into Magenta's green eyes. They had become increasingly dull over the years, something that Columbia blamed on the constant teasing and bullying.

She blamed herself for not being there to protect Magenta. Not being there to fight.

_Columbia…where are we going? _Magenta signed, crossing her arms over her chest once she was finished. She narrowed her eyes and Columbia couldn't deny how positively adorable she was. _I want to know, Collie!_

There was a silence between them, Columbia unable to find the words to explain where they were going. She blamed it on the fact that the snow was falling on, and blending into, Magenta's beautiful red hair. She felt her cheeks grow warm and noticed Magenta's bright red lips curl upwards into a beautiful smile.

_Collie. Seriously. Where are we going? _Magenta signed, still smiling at Columbia. _If you don't tell me, I'm going home. Though it probably wouldn't be the best idea…_

_ Somewhere…we're going somewhere that you know... _Columbia responded before holding out hand, patiently waiting for Magenta to hold it. Magenta rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Columbia's. They started walking again.

Another fifteen minutes passed before either of them stopped. Magenta was the one to stop, not that Columbia could blame her.

_Collie…where are we going? I really want to know now! _Magenta stomped her foot on the ground and frowned. _If you don't tell me, I'm turning around and leaving! And don't think I won't!_

Columbia sighed. _Just five more minutes. Please, Genta. Five more minutes and we'll be there!_ she signed, desperately hoping that Magenta would continue to walk with her.

_Why are we going so far from our houses though?_

_You'll see._

Magenta started walking again, refusing to respond to Columbia. Columbia couldn't keep from smiling, running after Magenta and stopping when she was just a few steps ahead. It started snowing harder, blurring Columbia's vision.

The park was practically empty, except for a few teenagers and families. Columbia reached back behind her and felt Magenta grab her hand. She pulled Magenta down the barely visible path, heading for their favorite tree.

When they stopped, Magenta frowned.

_Why are we standing here, under this tree? _she signed.

_Remember? This is where we had our first conversation without Riff Raff with us. It's also where we used to sit after school, doing our homework together. _Columbia signed. She noticed Magenta's eyes started sparkling, brightening to their original jade color for the first time since fourth grade. _Then we stopped spending so much time together and…I feel really bad about it…_

_Don't! It's not your fault! _Magenta signed quickly, her cheeks turning a bright red color. _It's my fault! I pushed you away because I felt like I was being a burden and-!_

Columbia grabbed Magenta's hands in midair, stopping the red-haired girl's signing. She shook her head, letting Magenta's hands drop to her sides.

_Stop. Don't blame yourself, Magenta. I should have been there to protect you. You didn't push me away; I willingly left you alone because I was so confused and embarrassed. _Columbia held her breath. Her chest felt tight and her hearts was beating against her ribcage. She felt like she was going to be sick.

_What? _Magenta's eyes grew to the size of saucers. _What…what are you talking about?_

Columbia shook her head.

_What's wrong?! Tell me! I'm your friend and I want to know what's wrong, Collie! _Magenta pursed her lips. _Please tell me, Collie…I-!_

Columbia grabbed Magenta's hands and leaned in closer to Magenta, kissing her before she could back out. Columbia's heart sped up until she thought her heart was going to pop out of her chest. She stepped back away from Magenta, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

Magenta had a look of pure horror frozen on her face. Columbia suddenly felt embarrassed, and slightly hurt. She'd been trying to form her feelings into words for a long time, but she couldn't, so she decided to use actions to tell Magenta.

Obviously, that was a bad idea.

_Magenta, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…it wasn't right for me to…_ Columbia smacked herself in the face, not able to decide how to apologize to Magenta. _Please don't be angry with me…I…_

_I love you._

Columbia blinked, half hoping that she'd misunderstood Magenta. It was believable, not understanding Magenta correctly. She had only been learning sign language for a few years…it was just like English…

But something about the way Magenta looked at her told her that she hadn't misunderstood. Columbia couldn't keep from smiling.

_I've loved you since…well…since we first met in second grade…I didn't understand much then, I still don't understand much now, but I know for sure that it's love. I wanted to tell you…but I was so scared…I didn't want to ruin our friendship… _Magenta signed quickly, a smile creeping onto her face. Columbia loved it when she smiled. She was so beautiful. _I was…content…with just being your friend…until I started distancing myself from you…from everyone…and now…I just…_

Magenta looked at the ground, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Columbia felt bad for her, feeling as if part of this was her fault. Suddenly, Magenta looked back up at her, smiling despite the tears in her eyes.

_I was scared that you would reject me because we can't talk normally…but…_

_I would never do that! How could you ever…Magenta! _Columbia tried her best not to laugh, but ended up laughing loudly.

Magenta grabbed Columbia's hand, wanting her to stop signing. She pointed at the tree and back at herself and then to Columbia, her smile growing a bit bigger. Columbia blinked, trying to figure out what Magenta was saying. Magenta rolled her eyes and let go of Columbia's hand.

_Me, you, this tree…everything significant between us has happened here… _she signed quickly. Columbia nodded. _But there's one more question…I mean, yeah, we kissed. We told each other that we love…each other…but…um…are we girlfriends…?_

Columbia took a minute to think. She wasn't exactly sure what to say…

_Um…hello?_

Columbia nodded. _Yeah, I guess we're girlfriends now…_

Magenta threw her arms around Columbia, smiling bigger than Columbia had ever seen her smile before. And for once, Columbia knew that Magenta was happy.

* * *

_**I feel like the ending is...BLEH. Sorry. :'c**_

_**Anyways, please please PLEASE tell me how I did with the whole deaf thing. I don't care how you tell me, lord, SEND ME SNAIL MAIL! XD I just really need to know if I did it right, or what I need to fix, or whatever.**_

_**Thanks for ready this. :D I really do hope you enjoyed it.**_


	14. I'm Sorry

_**I wrote this in, like, June...at 11 pm...while playing Lord of the Rings with my friend...staying the night at his house...don't question. XD But this is my first LEGIT attempt at writing any Shock Treatment pairing that isn't Nosmo. Like...wow...sorry if it sucks...-_- I write these two so much differently now...well...as a couple I do...typically, the single characters are-! IMA STOP RAMBLING! XD**_

_**I own nothing. Nada. It all belongs to Richard O'Brien and Fox...it shouldn't belong to Fox...it should belong to RKO because Fox was embarrassed...idk...**_

* * *

Nation was becoming...bored with her life. Cosmo was boring. He did the same thing. He worked, he talked to her, they kissed, they fucked, and then they went to bed. Sometimes, they wouldn't even fuck. Cosmo would just fall asleep, leaving Nation with a horrible want. A _need_. So she'd run to Nurse Ansalong. Ansalong didn't attempt to hide her crush on Nation, even though she was in a relationship with Ricky, who both Nation and Cosmo believed was just a beard to hide Ansalong's not-so-secret sexuality.

So, Nation would run to Ansalong and sleep with her. Cosmo never found out. Nation was always back in their room before he awoke at six in the morning.

Nation was far from lesbian. She was straight, oh. She knew she was straight. But she needed sex like a teenage boy. So she used her friend's lesbian crush for her own good. But Nation never considered that maybe, just maybe, she had hidden feelings for Ansalong herself. Feelings that she'd buried subconsciously to keep her sanity. Feelings that rose to the top when she was lying next to Ansalong at night.

It had been a semi-normal night. Cosmo and Nation had spent at least half an hour making out on their bed. Nation was about ready to pounce on him when he decided that he was tired and went to sleep. Nation had retrieved her mint-colored robe from her closet, wrapped it around her body tightly, and left silently, cursing her brother out in her head. She'd made her way down the hall, sneaking past Bert Schnick's room, and knocked on Ansalong's door. The nurse rarely slept with Ricky, so Nation just walked into the room.

"Ansalong," Nation said, dropping her robe.

"Oh...hi, Nattie," Ansalong murmured, a slight blush forming on her face. Nation smirked at the sight. "How are you tonight?"

"Fine...a little tired...but not that much," Nation replied, reaching up and undoing the bun she'd forced her wild, red hair into. She glanced at the blond nurse with a friendly smile on her face. "How are you tonight, Ansalong?"

"Um...the same as you," Ansalong muttered, avoiding eye contact with Nation. "Listen, Nattie...Ricky doesn't like you coming into my room this late..."

Nation walked over to Ansalong's bed and crawled up to her, curling up next to her.

"Ricky doesn't like me?" Nation purred sadly. Ansalong started blushing even more and tried to avoid noticing Nation all together. "But...you like me...right?"

"Ricky says you're just using me to get what you want...I don't like being used..." Ansalong mumbled, crossing her legs. Nation smiled.

"But...that's what Ricky told you...how do you know if I'm using you?" She asked.

"You only come into my room after eleven and you leave after two hours each night," Ansalong replied. Nation sat up and leaned in close to Ansalong, reaching down and gently stroking the nurse's bare leg. Ansalong jumped and bit her lip nervously. Nation grinned.

"But I like sleeping with you," Nation whispered in Ansalong's ear. "You're so much better than my brother, Ansalong."

It was over. Ansalong couldn't resist anymore. She was Nation's slave again for the night. But, even though Nation rarely changed what she and Ansalong did, the night was different.

Nation said something that she didn't realize she would say. Three words that changed her whole life.

I love you.

She said it passionately, in the heat of the moment. Something that she didn't mean, or at least _thought_ she didn't mean.

Ansalong had replied with silent tears, like she usually did after Nation had gotten what she needed. Nation grabbed her things and left, scared of what she had said. Cosmo was awake.

"Oh...good morning, Nation," he spat.

"Good morning, Cosmo. How are you?" Nation asked.

"Where were you?" Cosmo asked, rising from the bed and grabbing the lamp. "Where the fuck were you, Nation!?"

"I was walking!" Nation cried.

"In your bed clothes?" Cosmo growled. He dropped the lamp and it shattered into pieces on the floor. "What were you doing at three in the morning, Nation?"

"Walking! I couldn't sleep!" Nation shouted.

"Every night?!" Cosmo screamed. Nation tried to storm away, but Cosmo grabbed her arm and tugged her back. Nation yelped. "Every night, you go for a walk at three in the morning? Why, Nation? Why do you fuck with my brain?! You say you love me but you lie to me!"

"I'm not lying, Cosmo!" Nation screamed. Cosmo raised his hand and slapped her across the face as hard as he could.

"Cosmo!" Nation cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"Fucking bitch! You sleep with someone else, and then you lie about it? Go to hell! Get out of my room, whore!" Cosmo shouted.

"Cosmo! Please!" Nation cried. Her eyes were already red from crying. "Please don't do this! I love you, Cosmo! Please!"

"Go!" Cosmo snarled.

"Please!" Nation pleaded. Cosmo shoved her against the door.

"Out! Out of my room, Nation! You deserve to die!" He screamed.

Nation hurried out of the room and fell to her knees, crying. She'd ruined her life...because she couldn't go a night without sex.

Ansalong saw her and didn't hesitate to drag the crying doctor back to her room in an attempt to fix her.

"Nattie?" Nation didn't respond. "Nattie...come on..."

"I love you." Nation mumbled.

"What?" Ansalong asked.

"I love you, Ansalong! I love you! I'm so sorry for using you!" Nation nearly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh...it's okay, Nattie," Ansalong said with a big smile.

"I love you...please...don't hurt me..." Nation begged.

"I won't...I swear," Ansalong smiled.


	15. Take My Hand Tonight One Last Time

_**This was inspired by Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth and Take My Hand by Simple Plan.**_

_**Rocky Horror belongs to Richard O'Brien, not me...sadly...**_

* * *

It had become silent. Too silent for Magenta. Columbia's breathing had grown softer and Magenta checked to make sure she was still alive out of paranoia. The scratching at the doors and windows had ceased; did _they_ fall asleep?

No…they don't sleep…

In attempt to push the nagging reminder of their inevitable death, Magenta pulled Columbia closer. Columbia turned over to face Magenta and, with a breathless whisper, buried her face in Magenta's shoulder.

_I want to stay like this forever…_ Magenta thought, biting her lip to keep from crying. She tasted blood, but she didn't care. Anything to keep from crying… _I don't want to say goodbye…I don't want to die…_

She heard faint scratching at the windows. Pulling Columbia closer, Magenta silently begged for the hell to end. For everything to go back to normal.

The last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep was Columbia mumbling something about being sorry.

* * *

"Get up," Magenta ordered coldly, shaking Columbia. Columbia responded by yawning and rolling over, curling into a little ball. "Get up, Columbia. We need to leave…"

Columbia didn't move. Magenta didn't blame her. Columbia's ankle still looked a bit swollen, but both girls knew that they had been pushing it by staying in one place for a week. Eventually, Columbia sat up and stared at Magenta with her adorable 'I'm-still-sleepy' look.

"We need to go…" Magenta whispered, her face immediately softening at the sight of Columbia's innocent face. "Come on. We just need to find a better place to hide."

The scratching was becoming louder; sometimes Magenta wondered if she was going insane. She always heard scratching, moaning and shuffling…she was constantly looking over her shoulder…

"Can you…?" Columbia let her voice trail off, staring up at Magenta expectantly. Her hand was in the air, waiting for some help.

"Um…yeah…sorry," Magenta muttered. She tried to hide her blush as she took Columbia's hand, draping Columbia's arm over her shoulder and carefully resting her other hand on Columbia's waist. "Okay…um…"

Slowly, Magenta helped Columbia stand up. Glancing at the younger girl's face, she saw a look of pain cross the girl's face and felt bad. It was her fault; she'd made Columbia run faster. She didn't listen to Columbia's protests. She made the decision to keep moving.

She almost lost the person she was fighting for.

"L…let's go," Columbia managed to say. She twisted her face and forced herself to smile once she realized that Magenta was staring at her. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Let's just go."

"You…you're hurt…we can't…" Magenta stammered. "You'll get hurt even worse if we try to travel like this…"

Columbia let out a soft, forced chuckle. "I said I'm fine. Come on, Genta. We need to go. You said it yourself."

"We're not moving," Magenta stated. "We're staying right here."

As much as they both hated to admit it, they really _couldn't _leave, even if they wanted to. With Columbia's injury and all the mindless creatures waiting outside, they'd be dead in minutes.

So they carefully sat down with their backs to the wall, with nothing better to do.

A heavy, heart-breaking silence followed their mini-argument. The fear of losing Columbia was bothering Magenta. She'd already lost her brother – she actually had to kill him. He'd asked her to do it, he'd even handed her the baseball bat. He'd told her that he loved her and that he was sorry for not being able to protect her.

_"Just do it, please," he begged, his hand lingering on hers. "Hit me with the bat. If you don't…I can't control what I do when I turn…and I may end up hurting you…so please…"_

_ "No."_

_ "I'm not asking. Do it," he ordered. "It's better to do it now than later…I can at least say goodbye if we do it now."_

_ "I…I can't," Magenta said quickly, shoving the bat back into Riff Raff's hands. "I can't do it. I'll never be able to forgive myself. I'll die."_

_ Riff Raff sighed and handed the bat back to Magenta. He gently grabbed onto her shoulders and forced her to keep eye contact with him. "Magenta. As your brother, I'm asking you to do this. I love you, and you know that. I know you can handle this. Please, make it quick."_

_ Magenta stared at the bat. She looked at Riff Raff. His smile was very faint and she knew that she had to do it. He'd asked her to do it only to protect herself later._

_ "I…I love you, Riff Raff," she whispered. Riff Raff nodded and smiled, as if returning her statement._

_ She closed her eyes and looked away, raising the bat above her head. She brought it down with all the strength she had. The crunch she heard, the sound of a body hitting the floor, the pool of blood forming around her brother…_

_ She dropped the bat and fell to her knees, bursting into tears._

After that moment, killing became easier. She killed without shedding a tear, she never got attached to anything she saw. That is, until she found Columbia sitting on a bed in a random house.

But now…she'd let herself get attached, and the reality of their situation hit her hard. She was going to be hurt again; either she was going to die, or she was going to have to deal with another death of someone close to her.

"Genta…" Columbia's soft voice broke her train of thought and pulled her back into reality. "Are we going to die?"

"No," Magenta answered without a second thought. "We're going to live, Columbia. We're going to survive."

Forcing a smile, she looked at Columbia. Columbia returned the smile. Sometimes, Magenta was glad that Columbia was so young and innocent.

That scratching was getting louder…

_Not much time left. They're going to break in. We need to go. She's going to die. You're going to die. You're an idiot. You should have left. Idiot!_

Magenta grabbed the baseball bat she kept close and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't reply. She simply walked away, heading towards the sound. She couldn't control herself, her mind and legs were working against her.

The sound of glass breaking snapped her out of her trance. She ran back to Columbia out of instinct.

"Did they break in?" Columbia asked. She looked like a frightened child; tears were building up in her eyes. Magenta's grip on the bat tightened as she listened for the sound of shuffling feet. She turned back to face the doorway, backing up to protect Columbia.

"Genta! Answer me!" Columbia shouted.

_Stupid girl!_

There was a loud screech, something uncommon for the beasts that had both girls scared witless, followed by the sound of running. Magenta saw the first zombie pass by the door and she charged at it, raising the bat high in the air.

The sickening crunch of the bat breaking the skull brought the memory of her brother back to the front of her mind. It only took a moment for her to return to reality and to smash another zombie's skull.

_Protect her. Don't let them find her._

It was her last reason for living. It kept her going; kept her killing, despite the pain from remembering her brother.

She was quickly overwhelmed and backed into the room with Columbia. She slammed the door and barricaded themselves in the room, knowing it could only last so long. She dropped the bat and dragged herself over to Columbia, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Genta," Columbia whispered. She rested her hands on Magenta's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Magenta didn't answer. She leaned in and kissed Columbia, letting herself cry for the first time since she'd met Columbia. She tried to tell Columbia that she was sorry, that she loved her with the kiss.

_I love you…_

Magenta could barely make out the sound of the door opening. She barely noticed the shuffling of feet.

_I'm so sorry…_


End file.
